


Between The Mountains It Is Safe

by AtHomeWithWords



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Merman!Bucky, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtHomeWithWords/pseuds/AtHomeWithWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lake House was Steve's safe place, a place from his childhood and a place where he could be alone with his boyfriend. They'd never met him, but Steve always said the best things about him. Oh, and that he's a merman. The last part they didn't believe, not until they were extended an invitation to the lake house and found that Steve had never, ever lied to them.<br/>It was the beginning of something magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between The Mountains It Is Safe

The house was stunning, made completely of ruddy and rich brown logs from the surrounding forest, with a deck that overlooked the clear lake. The rushing of the waterfall nearby was a distant shush against the trickling river passing through the almost still water of the lake. Another lake house sat closer to the lake, the deck stretching out into the water.

Sam whistled at the sight of their summer location before turning to Steve. “No offence, but I thought you were poor as a kid. Like, _starving_ poor ,” he murmured, flinching when Natasha slapped him over the back of the head but smiling when Steve chuckled.

“Yeah, we were, and I am, but my Pa inherited this place from his folks. It's been in our family for generations, so we don't pay anything for it. We used to struggle to get money for the fuel, but we'd always come up here, even if I was practically dying. Our neighbours were always happy to keep us fed anyway. Our families, since these houses were built, have looked after one another.” A wistful tone drifted into nostalgic silence so the two left Steve to look at the other house and help Clint unpack the truck.

They knew the stories, of Steve and his best buddy Bucky growing up together during the summers here and, slowly, without really realising it, falling for each other. Then Steve's mother died and he didn't visit for the summer. Bucky was in an accident and lost his arm. Steve had left to live here for eight months, helping Bucky recover – once he'd let Steve come to him, which had taken five months of agony and moping – and now... now it was summer and he'd invited them to the illusive and secretive lake house.

It really meant something for Steve to let them come here. It was his place, the only place that held pure memories of his mother and father and the Barnes family, the only place he was never ill, poor, or starving, where he was his own king with Bucky by his side.

Oh, and they'd all heard the stories of Bucky being a “merman”.

“OY!” A loud voice called from the bottom of the small hill. The four looked down to see a head and some tanned shoulders floating above the water. “YOU COMIN' DOWN OR WHAT?” A grin almost broke Steve's face in half as he turned to his friends with hope in his eyes. Sam waved a hand, indicating he lead the way, and Steve ran down the hill towards his boyfriend. Bucky's laugh seemed to shake the trees, but the water didn't so much as ripple as he moved out of the way. Steve ran all the way down, pulled off his shirt along the way, then dived into the water near Bucky with an extraordinary splash. Bucky was still laughing when Steve resurfaced and the two wrapped their arms around each other easily.

The three stopped by the water's edge but when Clint moved to jump in after Steve, Natasha's hand grabbed his shirt and he stopped. Sam and Natasha were staring at something in the water. “What is it? A shark?” He asked, looking down, but all he saw was a flash of ice blue and gold shimmering beneath the surface. He kept looking until it became clearer. “Oh, his tail?” He asked and Natasha nodded in awe. “He told us, remember?”

“You weren't messing with us,” Natasha breathed, still clutching onto Clint as he tried to wriggle away. Steve shook his head as Sam finally snapped too.

“So, when you said your boyfriend was from Atlantis-” Bucky scoffed in disgust and pushed a laughing Steve off him. Steve bobbed as he laughed, slowly sinking until Bucky wrapped him back up and kept him afloat.

“Atlantis isn't a real place. It's a story, even for us. It's based off our old kingdom. Then humans came and we left to protect ourselves. We either went deeper or found place more isolated, like this.”

“How much land do you own, then? To keep your secret?” Clint asked intrigued, rubbing his chin in thought. Maybe he could move his farm down here if he buddied up to Bucky.

“The four mountains and the land in between. We only really care for this part,” Bucky shrugged off Clint's gaping mouth with a smirk, “I mean, we only own that much so no one trespasses. We've got a protection spell up. If people get too close, they feel like they have to walk away again.”

“Why don't we feel like that, then?” Natasha cleared her throat, embarrassed by her previous lack of compsure.

“Because we let you in,” another voice answered. The five turned to see Bucky's mother, regal in her loose wrap dress, silver-blonde hair shining in the sunlight like a star. Her smile was gentle, but her eyes were an intense turquoise like Bucky's own. Beside her stood a miniature version of her, ten years old but still with that other-worldly beauty of her mother's.

“I'm Winifred, this is Aylen,” she introduced softly, stroking a hand over her hair. Their shock at the beauty of the two new arrivals was broken by a shrill, “STEEEEEEEEEEEEVE!” that was followed by slamming feet. Next thing they knew, flame red hair and a blue tank top flew into the air. Bucky pushed Steve out of the way to catch the bundle of excitement before she hit him in the face. She shrieked as she was guided into the water, pale legs glittering into a brilliant silver-red tail. The little girl laughed as Steve took her from Bucky, throwing himself backwards into the water with a mouthful of air.

Clint beamed at the splashes and threw himself in, Natasha's shout cutting off. He still had all his clothes on, with his stuff in his pockets. “Aww, phone,” he whined when he resurfaced, causing the group to relax with laughter. He wriggled out of his clothes into his swim shorts that he'd actually been wearing under his clothes, and tossed his stuff up to Natasha who rolled her eyes at him. Bucky ducked under the water and Steve re-emerged with a yelp, much to the baby mermaid's amusement. Another yelp caused Steve to release the laughing girl who just floated on the water, and he span around as Bucky popped up with a cheeky smirk.

“Stop that, James,” Winifred scolded lightly, leaning in and straightening the littlest mermaid so wouldn't head-butt the rocks.”Look after your sister.”

“ _Rosie_ ,” he sang teasingly and she rolled onto her stomach to follow him under the water.

“So, your boyfriend's really a merman, he _doesn't_ come from Atlantis, and we're going to spend the whole summer _here_ ,” Sam summed up, sighing into a smile. “I'm cool with that.”

“Would you like to come in? I'm sure you're hungry,” Winifred offered, waving a hand towards their house. “Unless you'd rather swim and I can bring it out to you?”

“I would like mine inside, thank you. I'm not wearing anything for the sun right now,” Natasha answered politely, taking Aylen's offered hand and walking inside with her. Sam followed, instantly beginning to ask questions about mermaids, mermen, and Atlantis.

Clint dove into the water to watch Bucky and Rosie swimming around. It was incredible. Their skin sparkled golden and silver, with spines matching the colours of their tails behind their ears, along their backs, and along their forearms. The skin between them was translucent and their gills at their necks blew open and closed with their breaths. Then Rosie opened her mouth and Clint forgot to close his. Her laughter was loud and clear, but much more beautiful. If he weren't already underwater, he'd be soaked with tears. When he resurfaced, spluttering for air, Steve's hand lay on his shoulder. 

“Beautiful, aren't they?” He whispered, relieved to share his awe at his boyfriend and the rest of the Barnes family. Then he was pulled down into the water and Rosie emerged gagging. Taking a quick peek, he found the couple wrapped around one another kissing. Well, they were definitely kissing, but it also looked like Bucky was giving Steve enough breath to stay underwater with him. Pulling up, he took a breath and gagged towards Rosie. Her giggling was sweet, and he followed her into the Barnes house where Mr Barnes offered him a towel and a smile.

 

 

* * *

 

When Steve and Bucky came into the house, they were flushed and smiling. All Bucky had on was a towel low around his waist and Steve's eyes kept dropping to his hips. It was a little obvious what had happened and Natasha had to smack her hand into Clint's face so he didn't comment about it. Rosie looked at them strangely for it, but Clint's scrunchy face broke her into giggles. Steve blushed all the way down to his stomach and Bucky preened at the sight, nuzzling Steve's cheek.

“James, not in front of your siblings,” Winifred sighed, but her scolding was ruined by Mr Barnes mimicking him. “GEORGE!” She blushed, swatting him away. “Not in front of guests. Or the children.”

It seemed to be an innocent act of intimacy to the three humans at the table but judging by Aylen's blanched face and Rosie's peels of laughter, it was a lot more to merpeople than them.

Clint turned and quickly nuzzled Natasha's cheek causing her to stare ahead with wide eyes. Rosie almost fell from her seat with laughter and Steve scooped her up.

“What on Earth are you wearing?” Bucky chuckled, plucking at Rosie's bright pink tutu to see neon green shorts underneath. Her blue vest and red wellies completed the look. “Colours are magical,” Natasha informed, having learnt that from dressing the five year old earlier at the little girl's insistence. Bucky's smile was a thing of wonder and they realised then how much it meant to him that they accepted their family secret so well. Rosie escaped Steve's arms and climbed up onto Clint's lap.

“I _like_ you,” she informed, “even if you don't have a tail.” Clint barked out a laugh and lifted her up to make her squeal. “And I like you,” he returned teasingly, “even if you _do_ have a tail.” She blew raspberries at him before hugging him, patting his head.

“I'll teach you to swim. Then you can kiss in the water like Bucky and Steve.”

“ _James_ ,” Winifred desperately sighed, shaking her head.

“I didn't think she saw!” He tried to defend but it was half-hearted and Steve's blush returned a deeper shade of red.

Another sigh came from her as she placed her head in her hand, a small smile hidden. “James,  _please_ , just  _tone_ it down. Especially in front of Rosie.” Bucky murmured an apology and stepped slightly away from Steve.

“It's not _completely_ Bucky's fault, Ma,” Aylen smirked, “Steve's always sneakin' kisses.”

“Aylen!” Steve and Winifred both exclaimed as Bucky threw his head back with a bark of laughter.

There was a moment of silence between them all where no one else dared make a noise for fear that Winifred would smack them all with her tail.

That moment was broken when Rosie let out a horrendous fart and Clint grimaced. “Aww, Rosie,” he whined but she didn't hear over her wicked laughter.

“I'm going to go cook dinner,” Winifred breathed quietly, leaving the room to it's nonsense. Of all the things Sam thought he'd experience, a mermaid giving up on her farting and overly snuggly children had not been one.  



End file.
